


Proof that God exists

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Steve doesn't know how to ask for things, Under-negotiated Kink, and so just annoys Danny until he gets them, don't worry it's all super consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: “You have an entire album with over 2,000 pictures dedicated to it called ‘Proof that God exists,’” Steve gasped as Danny’s hands spreading him open, and a gentle finger tracing around the rim of his hole. Danny’s hands suddenly stilled, and Steve looked back to see Danny glaring at him. Danny rose to his knees and quickly straddled Steve’s ass, planting his hands on either side of his head and settling his weight onto Steve’s back, caging him in and pressing him into the bed.





	Proof that God exists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilvanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/gifts).



> Inspired by[this post](https://space-ace-in-the-space-race.tumblr.com/post/174010086649/person-a-i-am-not-obsessed-with-your-assperson)

Danny slid his hands down the smooth skin of Steve’s ass admiringly, ignoring the chuckle that emanated from his partner. “Having fun?” Steve teased, turning his head to look behind him.

Danny looked up sharply from where he was kneeling between Steve’s spread legs and scowled at Steve’s grin. “Those who sass rarely end up getting what they want, Steve.” He punctuated his words with a bite on Steve’s ass, followed by a light slap. Steve jolted, a sharp gasp escaping him, heat flushing through his body. He refused to turn to see the smirk that he knew was spreading slowly across Danny’s face. “That’s interesting.”

A dark red stain gradually made its way down the back of Steve’s neck and he hid his face in the pillow again, trying to tamp down on his involuntary reaction. “Aren’t you supposed to be fucking me?” He mumbled.

Danny hummed in response, his fingers skimming lightly down Steve’s back, dancing over his ass, and then scraped his nails down the back of Steve’s thighs. The strangled noise Steve let out was muffled by the pillow but clearly audible nonetheless. Danny’s smirk grew. “I know patience isn’t something you’re known for, Steve, but I like to take my time appreciating the finer things in life.”

“You’re just obsessed with my ass,” Steve accused, his voice coming out ridiculously fond.

Danny slapped his ass again, a little harder this time, and Steve couldn’t prevent the needy sound from escaping, bucking his hips against the bed, searching for friction to relieve some of the pressure building in his groin. “I’m not obsessed with your ass.”

“You have an entire album with over 2,000 pictures dedicated to it called ‘Proof that God exists,’” Steve gasped as Danny’s hands spreading him open, and a gentle finger tracing around the rim of his hole. Danny’s hands suddenly stilled, and Steve looked back to see Danny glaring at him. Danny rose to his knees and quickly straddled Steve’s ass, planting his hands on either side of his head and settling his weight onto Steve’s back, caging him in and pressing him into the bed.

“How do you know that?” Danny’s voice was low and dark in his ear, and Steve suppressed a shiver, his breath catching. Antagonizing Danny to watch him rant was fun outside of the bedroom, but he had quickly learned that provoking Danny in bed led to hair-pulling, commanding, bite-marks-for-days sex that Steve _loved_.

Steve shrugged as much as he could, laid out like he was, and affected a nonchalant air, grasping at the vestiges of his control. “You told me to look at the photos of Charlie! The photos just _happened_ to be on there too.”

“You’re such a goddamn snoop,” Danny hissed, pressing his hard cock against the small of Steve’s back as he leaned down farther onto Steve. “Do you have to know everything in my life?”

“I call it ‘healthy curiosity’,” Steve said. “Besides, I have to snoop when you keep secrets from me.”

“You want to talk to me about keeping secrets??” Danny sat up, threading his hands through Steve’s hair and twisting his head up and to the side to glare at him, the intensity of his look almost a tangible force burning into Steve’s skin. “Let’s just revisit some of your greatest hits then.” He tugged on Steve’s hair and heat rushed through Steve. He pushed his hips down on the bed and arched into Danny’s tug. Danny stopped suddenly, something flashing in his eyes. “Steve,” he said slowly, realization creeping into his voice, “are you doing this on purpose?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said haughtily, really just wanting to get back to the part where Danny channeled all of his energy into making Steve behave.

“You _are_ ,” Danny breathed, a devious smile spreading across his face. “You like it, huh?” Steve couldn’t take his eyes off the way that Danny’s eyes darkened, a feral glint appearing and making Steve _want_. “You want me to hold you down? Punish you when you do something bad?” Steve blushed, the red flush traveling down his skin rapidly and Danny’s gaze followed. “I think we can arrange that.”

He let go of Steve’s hair and slid down his body, returning to his former position. Steve let out a cranky sound as Danny’s touch vanished and Danny chuckled. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, letting a hand rest gently on Steve’s ass, “I’ll take care of you. But you have to do something for me.”

Steve glanced back at his partner. “What do you want?”

Danny smirked, and Steve’s arousal grew at the challenge in Danny’s gaze. “Hands behind your back.” Steve raised an eyebrow but obeyed, clasping them together and Danny nodded. “Good boy.” Steve’s breath caught, his cock twitching against the sheets. He desperately hoped Danny wouldn’t catch the subtle shift of his hips, but he should’ve known better. Danny saw everything. “Oh, we will definitely be talking about that too.” The want coloring Danny’s voice made Steve squirm, but he stilled when Danny laid a firm hand on his back. “Don’t move.”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve panted into the pillow, gathering all his control to tell his hips sternly to _stop moving_.

“Do you want me to spank you?” Danny asked casually, letting his hand slide down Steve’s skin to caress his ass promisingly. Steve moaned, his hands clenching the sheets. “That’s not an answer.”

“ _Yes_.” Steve let his desire suffuse that one word and felt a sense of satisfaction at the way it made Danny’s hand clench his ass with a sharp intake of breath.

“Are you sure?” Danny asked, his voice softer, questioning.

Steve smiled into the pillow, always touched by Danny’s consideration. “Yes.”

“You say stop, I stop.” Danny let his right hand rub hard circles onto Steve’s ass and Steve tensed, anticipation rising in his gut. “Steven?”

“I say stop, you stop,” Steve said impatiently. “Now, do it.”

Danny’s hand stopped, and Steve groaned in frustration. “You know, you’re not a very polite person.” The first slap was not hard but carried a firmness that had Steve needing more. “Maybe this will teach you some manners.”

“Doubt it,” Steve grinned into the pillow, jolting suddenly at the firm smack against his ass in response.

“I wonder if I could leave a handprint if I spank you hard enough.” Steve shuddered at Danny’s words, his relaxed tone, wanting to have Danny’s mark imprinted on his skin. He could practically feel Danny’s smug smile. “Maybe next time.”

Next time? God, _yes_ , Steve wanted there to be a next time.

The next slap was stronger, inflaming the hot desire pooling in Steve’s groin, all the breath leaving him in a sharp sigh, reveling in the sensation of Danny’s hand against his quickly warming ass. Danny shifted, his hardened cock suddenly brushing against Steve’s ass, trailing a drop of precome over the heated skin of his ass cheek, before settling at his crack, unashamedly thrusting against him.

“What have you learned today, Steve?” Danny followed his question with a hard slap, the sharp sting traveling up Steve’s spine and setting every nerve ablaze.

“That I have the best ideas.” He tried to infuse his statement with as much snark as possible, but it was impossible when Danny was behind him, rubbing his cock between Steve’s cheeks and smearing precome all over his skin.

_Slap_. “Wrong answer.”

Steve moaned, hazy lust clouding his mind and he desperately, _desperately_ wanted to come. “I-I’m a snoop,” he managed to say through the need straining under his skin.

“Good answer.” Danny spread Steve’s legs farther open, the cool air of the air conditioning rushing against his hole. Steve could hear Danny licking something and raised his head to see what it was. In a flash, Danny’s hand was on the back of his neck, pressing his head down against the pillow. “Don’t. Move.”

A wet finger pressed against his hole, rubbing carefully at his entrance. _Oh_.

_Yes_.

The finger was removed, and Steve whined. Danny chuckled, and spit on Steve’s hole, the spit cooling quickly and making Steve shiver. His finger returned, pressing inside, and a sharp slap accompanied the smooth push.

Danny set to work driving Steve crazy, his one finger thrusting shallowly inside him, accompanied by smooth rubs on Steve’s ass, his warm and tender skin tingling in the wake of his touch.

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve chanted, desperation evident in his voice, as he clung to the last bits of his self-control to avoid rolling his hips against the bed, frantic for release.

“You want to come?” Danny crooked his finger, rubbing up against Steve’s prostate smoothly.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve nearly sobbed, no longer able to keep his hips still, rutting against the sheets shamelessly.

“Are you going to sneak through my stuff anymore?”

“Danny, please!”

“Are you?” Danny sounded breathless, completely stunned by how responsive Steve was, a sharp edge to his tone that told Steve exactly how his actions were affecting his partner.

“Fine, fine! I won’t!”

“You can come.” Danny emphasized his permissive statement with a hard thrust into Steve, grazing across his prostate, and a scrape of his nails down Steve’s reddened and sensitive ass. Steve cried out, the sharp burst of pain-pleasure going straight to his cock and he arched up, coming forcefully, his eyes slamming shut against the sudden release of tension, the desire coursing through him finally finding relief.

Danny coaxed every drop of come out of him with shallow thrusts of his fingers and murmured words of praise. Steve shook through the aftershocks, coming down from the high gradually, drunk on Danny’s touch, the feel of his cock leaking precome against his thigh. He melted into the bed, his muscles relaxing completely, and heard Danny shift behind him, his shameless sounds of pleasure telling Steve that Danny was working his cock furiously. Warm spurts of come splashed across Steve’s back and he moaned at the feeling.

The bed dipped as Danny slid off, Steve wincing at the sting on his ass as he moved. He was going to feel that tomorrow. Danny came back, gently wiping his come off Steve’s skin with a soft, wet washcloth and then climbed up on the bed next to him. Steve squirmed, trying to find a more comfortable position and Danny shushed him.

“Keep still.” A cool gel was rubbed onto the reddened skin of his ass and Steve lolled his head over to see Danny holding the bottle of aloe vera that they still had from when Charlie burned his hand. He relaxed completely into Danny’s touch, letting himself drift slowly towards sleep as Danny soothed the tingle lingering on his skin.

“You know I’m probably going to keep doing it, right?” Steve mumbled into the pillow, eyes already closing from exhaustion.

Danny smothered his laugh into Steve’s shoulder, putting the aloe vera on the side table and curling up against his side, happily following him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
